Cor de Mel
by melsmalfoy
Summary: O insurportável fantasma chamado "passado" ainda os perseguia. Erros, medos e descobertas. Mas para ele, tudo se resumia aos olhos dela.
1. A Outra Potter

**1 – A Outra Potter**

Melina havia crescido durante todos aqueles anos. Foi o primeiro pensamento de Draco ao revê-la. Os olhos cinza olharam os cor de mel. Melina não sorriu, apenas disse:

- Desculpe Sr. Malfoy.

- Desculpar pelo quê?

- Nós nos demos um belo encontrão.

- Então me desculpe você! – disse ele abrindo um largo sorriso. Ela sorriu brevemente e continuou seu caminho.

-Quem era a moça? – perguntou Scorpius sacudindo o pai.

- Melina Potter. Já deve ter ouvido falar nela, ela é uma...

- Das aurores mais conhecidas do mundo bruxo, eu sei. E a melhor!

- Isso, mas esqueça ela. É só a Potter.

Quando Harry Potter estava em seu 7° ano, Melina apareceu em Hogwarts. Ninguém sabia de onde vinha, nem exatamente quem era, mas seu sobrenome era Potter. Melina nunca falava sobre sua família, nem sobre si mesma, tudo que Hogwarts ficou sabendo sobre ela enquanto estudou lá era que ela não tinha pais e havia sido criada em um orfanato. Harry procurara saber o máximo possível sobre a garota, mas não se aproximava, nem a aceitava muito bem. Ela não se importava. Onze anos haviam se passado e Harry estava aonde? Dando aulas de quadribol em Hogwarts e ela era a melhor auror daquele Ministério inteiro.

Onze anos haviam se passado e Melina nunca havia esquecido aquela noite. Nem Draco.

Draco entrou no seu gabinete e sentou na sua cadeira de Ministro da Magia, Scorpius sentou a sua frente, puxou um exemplar de "O Profeta Diário" e disse:

- Bulgária ganhou a Copa do Mundo este ano, beleza!

Draco sorriu para o filho e pegou um pergaminho que havia sido deixado em sua mesa. O amassou e jogou fora. Levantou, foi até a janela e ficou ouvindo Scorpius contar sobre sua última travessura em Hogwarts, antes das férias.

- E então papai, eu corri até a janela e me joguei de lá! Todo mundo achou que eu ia morrer, mas minha _Firebolt _já me esperava. Divertido, não?

- É me parece uma aventura e tanto Scorpius.

- Sr. Malfoy! – exclamou a vozinha de Alicia Longbottom já adentrando no gabinete.

- Sim Alicia?

- Reunião urgente com a Seção de Aurores. Parece que invadiram Hogwarts.

- Minha escola! – exclamou Scorpius arregalando os olhos.

- Calma filhão, papai vai resolver tudo! – disse Draco antes de sair correndo.


	2. Difícil Convivência

**2 – Difícil Convivência**

Draco entrou na sala dos aurores que estava silenciosa. Mas o silêncio foi quebrado por Melina:

- SEU IDIOTA! Tinha que ter sido você é sempre você!

- Melina, calma, por favor. – pediu Jorge Weasley, sem sucesso.

- Você sabia dos planos deles, não sabia?

- Planos de quem? – perguntou ele, falando pela primeira vez, pasmo.

- Não se faça de ino...

- Quieta Melina, eu explico.

Melina se contentou em ter seu ataque de raiva em silêncio e se sentou.

- Pois bem. Explique então Sr. Longbottom.

- Antigos seguidores de Lord Voldemort invadiram Hogwarts. Eles trancafiaram os professores na Comunal da Lufa-Lufa e estão vasculhando a Sonserina atrás de um anel, um antigo anel capaz de tornar a vida de quem o usa perfeita, ou quase isso. Há conseqüências para isso, a pessoa deve escolher três aspectos em que sua vida deve ser perfeita e se contentar em ver o resto destruído.

- Obrigado Sr. Longbottom. Mas que seguidores seriam esses?

- Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e um lobisomem faminto, não finja que não sabe seu estúpido!

- Melina, eu, como Ministro da Magia peço que tenha mais respeito.

- Sim senhor Draco Malfoy, excelentíssimo Ministro da Magia, eu terei mais respeito. – disse ela em um tom debochado e depois voltando ao seu tom normal: - Mas agora aja!

- Muito bem, acho que terei de ir a Hogwarts. Se meu pai e minha mãe estão envolvidos nisso eu sou a melhor pessoa para resolver este caso.

- Não vai sem mim! Você sabe que eu não confio em você Draco, pode estar envolvido nisso.

- Não estou Srta. Melina Potter. Mas se faz tanta questão, me acompanhe e veremos se estou envolvido ou não.

Melina sorriu satisfeita.

- Muito bem, reunião encerrada, se mais alguém além de Melina quiser fazer algum escândalo, me acompanhe até minha sala.

Ninguém além de Melina se mexeu:

- Escândalo? Vamos, eu acompanho você até sua sala pra "fazer escândalos" ou o que quer que você pense que eu faço!

O caminho até a sala de Draco Malfoy foi silencioso, ele andava cauteloso ao lado da auror enfurecida. Esta andava rapidamente e bufando vez ou outra.

- Entre Srta. Melina. – ela entrou, sentou e de repente viu Scorpius na janela.

- Draco... É ele?

- Sim, ele mesmo. Scorpius? Pode nos dar licença, por favor?

- Ih pai, posso sim. Manda ver paizão! Quer tomar um sorvete comigo qualquer dia moça?

- Scorpius! – exclamou Draco surpreso.

Melina sorriu e disse docemente:

- Tudo bem Scorpius, podemos sim tomar um sorvete. Se seu pai permitir, é claro...

- Legal! Pai posso tomar um sorvete com a moça?

- Pode tomar um sorvete com Melina, mas agora saia.

Scorpius correu para fora da sala berrando algo como "Alicia gatinha, cadê você?"

- É um belo menino... – disse Melina assim que a porta se fechou, indicando a ausência de Scorpius. – Uma pena que tenha convivido tão pouco tempo com a mãe.

- Você poderia ser a mãe dele se não tivesse...

- Se não tivesse o que? Enxergado a realidade? Você era louco por aquela...

- Aquela mulher forte que foi Luna? Eu sei, mas você sempre soube que eu amava _você_.

- Eu não sabia e nem sei de nada. Acho que não foi pra isso que viemos aqui, relembrar o passado e sofrer mais uma vez.

- Não foi pra isso. Mas você sabe que esse assunto nunca foi resolvido. Eu não te trocaria por Luna se você não tivesse fugido de Hogwarts depois de... Você sabe.

- Ir pra cama com você? Você não me trocaria por ela, mas certamente me trairia com ela.

- Você realmente não sabe do que está falando. Melina, não importa o que você diga, o quanto me humilhe, o quanto me odeie. Eu sei que talvez tenha errado, tenha feito coisas que não deveria, dito coisas que não deveria. Mas talvez o maior problema entre nós dois seja que você não consegue admitir que ainda me ama.

- Eu não te amo, eu nunca te amei. Foi bom saber de tudo antes de me entregar, me apaixonar. E se não vamos discutir trabalho, eu estou me retirando.

- Tudo bem, não há condições de discutirmos trabalho desse jeito.

Melina levantou, abriu a porta, sorriu para Scorpius e foi para sua sala, com lágrimas nos olhos. Será que era tão difícil conviver com Draco mesmo depois de todos esses anos?


	3. Passado

**3 - Passado**

Melina andava rapidamente até sua sala, as lágrimas ainda teimosamente nos olhos. Apesar da expressão triste e o rosto vermelho, ela atraía muitos olhares por sua beleza. Ela tinha uma pele branca, de porcelana, lábios carnudos (que costumavam estar curvados em sorrisos e não fechados em uma linha de tensão), cabelos loiros caindo em ondas por suas costas, olhos cor de mel e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer modelo. Sem dar atenção a ninguém, Melina entrou em sua sala, fechou a porta, se serviu de uma dose de uísque de fogo e então ouviu alguém bater em sua porta. "Draco, não precisamos de mais uma dose disso.", pensou ela.

- O que você... – começou ela, mas não era Draco. Era Scorpius. – Ah, oi querido, entre, por favor.

- Tem certeza? Posso voltar outra hora, moça.

- Não querido, entre.

Scorpius entrou, observou toda a sala calmamente, sentou na cadeira de Melina e disse sorridente:

- Então, essa é a sala da melhor auror do mundo? Parece mais uma loja de bebidas, se quer saber.

Melina riu e respondeu:

- Meu trabalho é extremamente estressante, beber alivia um pouco disso tudo. Aliás, estou em um desses momentos estressantes.

- Por causa do meu pai? Ele é difícil às vezes, eu sei. Mas dá um desconto pro velho, o trabalho dele também é estressante.

Mais uma vez ela riu antes de responder ao garoto, enquanto se sentava na cadeira em frente a sua mesa:

- Acho que no nosso caso Scorpius... – Melina fez uma pequena pausa escolhendo bem as palavras. – Não é o trabalho que torna tudo tão difícil, é aquele fantasminha insuportável e doloroso chamado passado.

- Vocês se conheciam antes do Ministério?

- Sim, nos conhecemos desde os 16.

- Você conheceu minha mãe. – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

- Conheci. Luna era... Incrivelmente esperta. Muitas pessoas não gostavam de se aproximar, mas sei de pessoas que depois de conhecê-la melhor, se encantaram. Diria que Draco foi um deles... – o tom de Melina era triste, Scorpius não pode deixar de notar. Em seus 11 anos era muito esperto, não deixava passar nada e era por isso que estava ali, conversando com Melina. Draco era tudo que tinha de família e ele sabia que o pai sofria pela loira.

- Você não era uma dessas pessoas. – outra afirmação.

- Realmente, não. Nunca me aproximei dela, nunca tive essa intenção. Draco e eu... Sempre fomos difíceis um para o outro, Luna nos tornou mais difíceis ainda. A aproximação para mim era mais do que desnecessária, em meus 16 anos, era inviável.

- Por que terminaram?

- O que? – exclamou Melina, virando todo o conteúdo do copo na boca.

- Meu pai e você.

- Ah, sim. Bom, eu vou te contar a história Scorpius, se o seu pai não foi homem o bastante pra te contar, eu terei que ser. – eles riam e ela começou sua história: - Até meus 16 anos estudei em Beauxbatons, nunca fui uma aluna exemplar, muito pelo contrário. Então eu decidi que era hora de ir embora, deixar aquelas francesas e suas frescuras para trás. Sabe, eu morei a vida inteira em um orfanato, tive que me virar sozinha, aquelas regras, aqueles uniformes... Não me agradavam. Fui para Hogwarts. Lá eu conheci seu pai. Loiro, olhos cinza, bonito, charmoso... Tudo aquilo que um cara precisa ser para me tirar do sério, o que não é lá muito fácil. Na noite em que cheguei aquele chapéu velho, feio e sujo, o Seletor, foi colocado em mim, escutei coisas que até hoje me lembro perfeitamente bem: "Melina Potter, loira e encantadora. Quem resistiria a ela? Irá quebrar uma tradição, mas certamente não se importará com isso. Melina vive por ela e exclusivamente para ela. SONSERINA!"

- Você era da Sonserina? – exclamou Scorpius pasmo. – Mas você é uma Potter!

- Eu sei que sou. Mas não sei quem foi minha mãe, não é mesmo? E não me julgue pelo meu sobrenome.

- Por favor, continue.

- Claro. Draco e eu nunca gostamos um do outro. Brigávamos constantemente. Mas acabamos nos beijando um dia. Eu, extremamente orgulhosa, não conseguia admitir isso e nossos beijos geralmente aconteciam depois de brigas, das piores. Em mais ou menos dois meses passamos dos beijos para mais além, tudo como uma brincadeira, mas eu engravidei. Logo Luna também apareceu grávida, de Draco. Eu não agüentei isso e fugi de Hogwarts, passei a estudar em Durmstrang, mas ganhei meu filho em Londres, na mesma semana que você nasceu. – Melina pensou um pouco, olhos marejados. – Meu filho morreu um dia depois de nascer. Mas eu ainda lembro dos olhos dele, cor de mel como os meus.

- E como os meus. – disse Scorpius baixinho.

- Algo que eu realmente não entendo. Draco tem olhos cinza e Luna tinha olhos azuis. – Melina franziu a testa e ficou pensativa por um momento. A porta foi escancarada por Draco. – Ei, cuidado! Não entre na minha sala assim, pensei que nosso assunto tivesse sido encerrado.

- Scorpius, saia.

- Você não pode mandar o garoto sair da _minha_ sala assim.

- Posso mandar o _meu_ filho sair de onde eu quiser principalmente no _meu_ Ministério.

Melina não disse mais nada, apenas fez sinal para que Scorpius realmente saísse. A porta se fechou, assim como a expressão dela.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- O que meu filho fazia aqui, em meio aos seus uísques e tantas outras bebidas?

- Ele me procurou, nós conversamos, foi isso.

- Conversaram sobre o que?

- Sobre mim.

- O que significa que...

- Que ele ouviu nossa história.

- Você está louca?

- Louca por quê? Por contar pra ele um pouco do que foi você?

- Escute, eu não quero que se apegue a ele, nem ele a você.

- E por que não?

- Você não é uma pessoa fácil, não é um bom exemplo pro meu filho.

- Você fala como se quisesse proteger ele de mim.

- E quero.

- Se eu sou um exemplo tão ruim, me ponha para fora do seu Ministério, vá a Hogwarts sozinho e se a situação não for resolvida, mostre o bom Ministro que você é, se é que também não está envolvido nisso.

Draco não respondeu, era impossível colocar Melina para fora do Ministério, precisava dela.

- E então? – perguntou ela teatralmente.

- Fique quieta. Você não sai do meu Ministério.

- Você sabe bem o que faz.

- Ok, chega de discussão. Você vai ou não para Hogwarts comigo?

- Claro que vou!

- Ótimo, partiremos amanhã, às 9h. Encontre-me na minha sala.

- Estarei lá.


	4. Problemas

**4 - Problemas**

Melina esperava por Draco havia uma hora, estava furiosa e certamente já havia tomado pelo menos cinco doses de uísque. De repente Scorpius apareceu no fim do comprido corredor escuro do Ministério, sorrindo e logo atrás dele, Draco.

- Olá querido, bom dia Draco. Você não pretende levá-lo junto, pretende?

- Oi moça, não eu vou ficar com Alicia.

- Bom dia Melina, desculpe a demora, é difícil fazer ele sair da cama depois de ir dormir tarde.

- Tudo bem. E você mocinho, tem que ir cedo pra cama! – ela sorriu. Teria sido ela uma boa mãe? O sorriso desapareceu do rosto. – E o nosso sorvete, marcamos para quando?

- Quando meu pai deixar, eu vou! Pai?

- Em breve. Então Melina, vamos?

- Vamos. Tenha um bom dia querido.

- Obrigado, eu terei. – disse Scorpius sorrindo. Ele lembrava muito o pai, cabelos loiro platinados, sorriso branco, mesmo com aquela idade era charmoso. Mas algo chamava a atenção de Melina e a deixava insegura, Scorpius tinha olhos cor de mel, olhos idênticos aos seus, olhos idênticos ao de seu filho. Scorpius desviou a atenção dela e berrou: - Alicia gatinha, está se escondendo de novo?

Alicia Longbottom apareceu sorrindo. Alicia era baixa, magrinha, tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e um sorriso tímido que a deixava uma graça, era a segunda família de Scorpius, como uma irmã mais velha ou o mais próximo que ele tinha de uma mãe. Sempre que podia ele ia trabalhar com o pai, sentia falta dele, mas também sentia falta de Alicia. Conversava com ela, dava conselhos sobre seus namorados, passeavam, riam, brincavam...

- Scorpius, estou aqui! – disse ela. – Vamos, nós teremos um longo dia hoje sem seu pai e Melina por aqui.

Melina mordeu o lábio inferior aflita, olhou para Draco que estava distante, perdido em pensamentos.

- Vamos? – pediu ela.

- Vamos, também teremos um longo dia longe do Ministério.

Draco e Melina caminhavam em direção ao elevador, ele a observava. Por debaixo da capa, ela estava usando uma calça preta, botas sem salto pretas e um casaco verde-musgo acinturado que ia até os joelhos. Pelo canto do olho, Melina fazia o mesmo. Draco usava seu habitual terno preto, as vestes de bruxo não lhe agradavam. O silêncio incomodava Melina, então ela falou quando entraram no elevador:

- Observei que Scorpius tem olhos cor de mel...

- Mais puxado pro azul de Luna.

- Não, é cor de mel mesmo. Sabe, meu filho tinha olhos dessa cor. – ela hesitou, teria falado demais?

- Nosso filho, você quer dizer.

- Que seja. Mas onde você estava quando ele nasceu? Ah, com Luna.

- O filho dela também estava nascendo.

- Você o viu nascer? – dessa vez era uma pergunta realmente inocente, por mera curiosidade.

- Vi. Mas se você acha que só me importo com isso, não, eu lamento muito nosso filho ter morrido. – Draco falava, mas não parecia estar exatamente ali, ele não olhava nos olhos dela.

A porta do elevador abriu, indicando que eles estavam no térreo. Draco fez sinal para que Melina descesse primeiro, ela agradeceu e passou.

- Como vamos?

- A rede de flú está bloqueada, não vamos liberar porque isso poderia causar visitantes indesejados. Então, só nos resta aparatar em Hogsmead.

Draco girou e desaparatou sem dizer nada, Melina fez o mesmo.

Hogsmead continuava a mesma, parada, parecendo inabitada, com o velho Três Vassouras parecendo sempre caloroso e receptivo (embora não fosse exatamente isso) e a Dedos-demel com seu calor cheirando a caramelo líquido.

- Continua igual – disse Melina, legendando o que Draco via. -, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

- É não há muito que se fazer aqui.

- Ou melhor, há sim. Temos trabalho a fazer Draco, vamos.

- E o que você _pretende_ fazer?

- Eu não sou o Ministro da Magia.

- E eu não sou a melhor auror do mundo.

Eles sorriram, olhos cinza brilharam, olhos cor de mel se fecharam.

- Você sabe que poderia ser uma boa mãe para ele.

- Não fui capaz nem de criar um filho na barriga, imagina fora dela.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. – murmurou ele.

- Ah não? Meu filho não morreu?

Draco respirou fundo, desviou os olhos frios dos olhos muito vivos de Melina e nada disse.

- Por que você faz isso? – perguntou ela, virando o rosto dele de frente para o seu.

- Porque eu te amo. – disse ele pegando Melina de baixa guarda, o que raramente acontecia. Draco colou os lábios trêmulos nos lábios carnudos de Melina. Por uma fração de segundo pareceu que ela ia retribuir o beijo, mas então ela o empurrou.

– Eu realmente te odeio. – disse ela sem olhar nos olhos de Draco.

- Melina, por favor. Pare de mentir para si mesma!

- Mentir? O único mentiroso aqui é você, falsas promessas de amor pra depois terminar com a Dilua Lovegood!

- Não chame Luna assim! Você nem ao menos a conhecia!

- Então não seja idiota, repugnante, ridículo, patético e _estúpido_ Draco Malfoy!

- Só me responda uma coisa, com sinceridade: você me amou? – perguntou ele rapidamente, fingindo não ouvir Melina.

- Mais do que deveria.

- Você me ama?

- Era só _uma_ coisa Malfoy.

- Ok, desculpe. Mais uma então, por favor.

- Amo.

Não houve tempo para mais nada, nem protestos, gritos ou muito menos reações. Draco a puxou pela cintura e a beijou, dessa vez Melina retribuiu o beijo, colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Draco e entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos loiros platinados dele.

- Nós temos um problema para resolver. – lembrou ela, separando os lábios dos dele.

- Na verdade dois já que o principal acaba de se resolver. Eu te amo.

Ela riu sem desgrudar os olhos cor de mel dos cinza.

- Peraí! Você disse dois?

- É, mas isso pode esperar.

- Esperar. – ela bufou, empurrando Draco para longe dela delicadamente. – Vamos, vamos resolver um desses problemas então.

Eles andaram lado a lado, até chegar ao castelo. Filch esperava na porta.

- Por Merlin! Vocês demoraram!

- Demoraram. – bufou Melina, empurrando o bruxo abortado e entrando no castelo. Draco riu, como podia alguém tão absurdamente linda ser tão irritada?


End file.
